Cylinder $B$'s height is equal to the radius of cylinder $A$ and cylinder $B$'s radius is equal to the height $h$ of cylinder $A$. If the volume of cylinder $A$ is twice the volume of cylinder $B$, the volume of cylinder $A$ can be written as $N \pi h^3$ cubic units. What is the value of $N$?

[asy]
size(4cm,4cm);
path a=(0,-1.2)..(-10,0)--(10,0)..cycle;
path b=(17,-0.9)..(13,0)--(21,0)..cycle;
path c=(0,1.2)..(-10,0)--(10,0)..cycle;
path d=(17,0.9)..(13,0)--(21,0)..cycle;
draw(c);
draw(d);
draw(shift((0,7))*a);
draw(shift((0,7))*c);
draw(shift((0,15))*b);
draw(shift((0,15))*d);
draw((-10,0)--(-10,7));
draw((10,0)--(10,7));
draw((13,0)--(13,15));
draw((21,0)--(21,15));
draw(a);
draw(b);
label("$A$",(0,9),N);
label("$B$",(17,18),N);
[/asy]
Solution: First, let us denote the radius of cylinder A (and height of cylinder B) as $r$, and the height of cylinder A (and radius of cylinder B) as $h$.  Therefore, if the volume of cylinder A is double that of B, then: $\frac{\text{Volume of Cylinder A}}{\text{Volume of Cylinder B}} = \frac{r^2 \cdot h}{h^2 \cdot r} = \frac{r}{h} = 2$.  Therefore, normally the volume of Cylinder A is expressed as $\pi \cdot r^2 \cdot h$, and plugging in $r = 2h$, we see that the volume of Cylinder A $= 4\pi \cdot h^3$, hence $N = \boxed{4}$.